Final Goodbye
by Kiana Black
Summary: Just a short story based towards the end. Van's final thoughts before he was defeated. Written to show his relationship with Tear. Enjoy and review please! “She would be very proud of you, Mystearica,” he added softly.“And of you,” Tear replied wisely.


**A/N: First story! I decided that there weren't enough family stories out there of Tear and Van, so I decided I'd write one, in Van's point of view. I hope it's all in character and everything matches up. I'm new to TOA, so if something isn't right, I'm sorry :). Well, hope you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss anime or game. **

**Final Goodbye **

_"Big brother? Where are you?" _

_Van Grants smiled at the sound of his eight year old sister, Mystearica. "In the study, Tear," he called. Shortly following his announcement, a small, skinny girl with long brown hair and brilliant blue eyes stepped into the room. _

_"Van," Tear cried happily, rushing over to her brother and throwing her small arms around him. _

_He held her to him tightly. "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing her well enough to know that something was not right. She should have already taken her bath and headed to bed by now. _

_"It's just… I've been thinking," Tear said softly. _

_"Of course," Van said knowingly. Mystearica was bright for her age, questioning everything, always searching for answers. "What have you been thinking about?" _

_"You, mommy, Hod, Yulia Jue," Tear blurted out rapidly, crawling into Van's lap. _

_"You would like to know more about our mother, is that correct?" Van guessed, shifting so she would be comfortable. "If I tell you about her, will you then go take your bath and go to bed?" _

_At her enthusiastic nod, he smiled. "All right. Mother was a kind and caring woman. She was a lot like Yulia, in a way. She loved everything – us, the world, and the people. You're starting to look like her every day you know. We have her eyes. Mother loved us very much, even though you were still in her womb. She would have given anything to protect us." _

_Tear sniffled, and Van held her closer. "She would be very proud of you, Mystearica," he added softly. _

_"And of you," Tear replied wisely, looking up at him with watery eyes. Van smiled weakly, touched by her words but unable to agree with them. She continued before he could say anything. "Thank you for talking to me, brother. I shall bathe and go to bed now," she hopped off his lap after hugging him once more. _

_"I love you," the small girl murmured as she skipped from the room. _

_"And I love you, little sister," Van replied softly, even though she was gone and could not hear him. _

Vandesdelca Grants shook himself free of his memories and faced the group in front of him. Luke fon Fabre, the replica, stood with his companions – Jade the Necromancer, Anise Tatlin, Guy, Princess Natalia, a cheagle named Mieu, and Tear. It was the last person who Van hated to see there. He dreaded every meeting where he had to face off and battle his now sixteen year old sister. Mystearica Grants had grown into a beautiful woman, looking like their mother's very replica. It killed Van to have to fight the girl he had raised and loved to death.

But it had to be done. As the battle began, Van reminisced in memories of his life before he had decided to destroy the score. He remembered the time when his only worry was what new question Tear would pose. When he, together with the mayor, taught his little sister the world.

How things had changed. His sister now hated him. He didn't blame her. He had made many mistakes, and had many regrets. But the path to Hell is paved with good intentions, and Van only hoped that one day Tear would forgive him.

As he was struck down, defeated, he fell to his knees. He prayed for forgiveness from those who mattered. Guy, who Van had spent many of his childhood years with. Luke and Asch, whose lives Van had destroyed. And Mystearica, whose life had been hardened by battling her own brother and living with the terrible things Van had done. He uttered his final goodbye to them as he felt himself fading, his seventh fonons separating.

_Goodbye Mystearica… I am… so proud of you. I love…you. _


End file.
